Limpiando heridas
by AzCevFan
Summary: Porque todos queremos saber qué hubiera pasado si Azize no hubiese mencionado a Eftalya el día en que se reencontraron, cuando Cevdet volvió de su misión y Azize, habiéndolo creído muerto, le preparó ese baño sanador.


**Esta historia ocurre cuando Cevdet vuelve de una misión y Azize se reencuentra con él y luego le prepara un baño. Porque siempre quisimos saber qué hubiera pasado si Azize no mencionaba a Eftalya y todo se complicaba.**

**Limpiando heridas**

Azize preparó el baño y llamó a Cevdet. Él la esperó a que ella se cambiara una vez adentro. Se sentía agotado, pero el solo hecho de que ella hubiese querido prepararle el baño merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Hacía siglos que venían discutiendo y ella se veía vulnerable debido a la preocupación de haberlo creído muerto…

Ella entró en el baño y tenía una mirada distinta, cargada de amor, de intimidad…

Humedeció su cuerpo con agua caliente y él la dejó hacer, como tantas otras veces. Se sentía increíble que luego de tantos golpes y tanto frío, ella lo cuidara de esa manera.

Cevdet advirtió que ella llevaba el anillo puesto y se lo hizo notar. No era que ella quisiera ocultarlo, pero se sintió algo expuesta ante él.

Sin querer, cada vez estaban más cerca y Azize le preguntó una y otra vez el motivo de su ausencia estos días…

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿por qué sientes tanta curiosidad?

-Me entregaron tu amuleto ayer, Cevdet ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme?- le dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento, igual creía que ya no te importaba...

-No es eso… pero estaba preocupada por ti… me cuesta mucho no pensar en que podrías morirte… y entonces te perdería…

-Me mandaste al infierno la última vez que nos vimos… ¿recuerdas?

-Cevdet…- dijo ella tratando de no dar demasiadas explicaciones.

-¿Me dejarás tocarte? ¿hacerte el amor? - dijo él acariciando su cara, su boca a milímetros de la de ella.

-Cevdet… soy tu esposa…- dijo ella casi rozando sus labios.

-Una esposa que me ha rechazado todas las veces que me acerqué desde que volví… ¿recuerdas?

-Porque solo te interesa tu deseo… y después me traicionas con otras…

-¿Otras? Lo de esa mujer fue un malentendido… solo pretendía ser cortés…

-¿Cortés, dices? Eso no es cortesía… tú no visitas a una mujer sola en la noche por cortesía… -dijo ella de mal humor y él la tomó de la cara y la acercó más.

-La única mujer a quien deseo y nunca dejaré de desear es a ti… porque de ti me enamoré cuando eras apenas una niña… y no he podido sacarte ni de mi cabeza, ni de mi corazón…

-Cevdet…

-Azize… ¿acaso me vas a hacer esperar mucho más? - dijo y ella apretó sus labios, nerviosa.

-No…- dijo solamente y él la miró con una sonrisa.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y tiró de ella para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Azize acercó su boca a la de él y sus labios se fundieron en un beso húmedo e intenso.

Las manos de él se dirigieron a su cintura y a su pecho, por encima de la toalla. Azize jadeó placenteramente al sentirlo.

Cevdet aflojó la toalla de ella y la hizo caer. Azize se removió en sus brazos y él besó su cuello con insistencia, causándole un estremecimiento.

-Mmm… podría venir alguien…- dijo ella entre besos, sintiendo que perdía la conciencia al sentir las manos de él acariciándola.

-Nadie vendrá… seguramente mi madre está atenta y no dejará que nadie pase…

-¿Hablas en serio? Mamá Hasibe se la pasa maldiciendo que uses ese uniforme... ¿por qué nos ayudaría?

-Por ti... más que nada por eso... me dijo cuando llegué que habías estado rezando... ¿realmente lo hiciste por mi?

-Un poco...

-¿Un poco? ¿Te das cuenta de que sí te importo? Te importo mucho más de lo que quieres admitir...

-Cevdet…

-Te eché de menos… todos estos años… y este último tiempo desde que volví… quiero estar contigo… quiero que volvamos a ser uno… como siempre ha sido…

-Pero… yo no quiero sufrir… y tú me haces sufrir.

-Sin embargo, usas nuestro anillo, sin embargo, duermes conmigo, me preparas un baño reparador y me abrazas al llegar…

-Porque te amo… eso no cambia… aunque yo quisiera que fuera distinto…

-Mi vida…- dijo y ella lo besó, pero esta vez se puso de pie y él se levantó junto con ella.

Azize tiró de la toalla que él llevaba anudada a la cintura y la dejó caer. Lo miró con algo de timidez y él la tomó de la cara, besando sus labios y rozando exquisitamente su cuerpo contra el suyo…

Cevdet siguió besándola mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose suavemente. Ella se quejó un poco y él se sentó y la arrastró con él, posicionándola de frente, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él volvió a besar sus labios mientras se sentía nuevamente parte suya. Luego cerró los ojos, deleitado por la sensación y los abrió para perderse en los de ella.

La tomó de la cara y sonrió con emoción.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida, Azize, nunca lo olvides…- le dijo con suavidad, todavía inmóvil.

-Espero que tú tampoco lo olvides…- le contestó ella y cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a moverse.

-Te lo prometo…- le dijo y luego cubrió sus labios con los de él y no la dejó pensar ni hablar más.

Sintieron que habían pasado horas, explorándose y satisfaciendo sus necesidades físicas, aunque solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos.

Terminaron jadeando, acalorados y satisfechos. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, ella sentada de costado sobre sus piernas y él acariciándola, disfrutando ese contacto tan íntimo.

-Me alegra que nos hayamos reencontrado… no quiero perderte Azize…

-Entonces hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar…

-¿Eso crees tú?

-Así es… yo te conozco Cevdet… a mi no puedes engañarme, aunque me lastimes yo sé cosas que nadie sabe…

-Hablaremos de eso en un momento más propicio… ahora deberíamos vestirnos y salir de aquí porque si alguien necesita el baño, podría querer entrar…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y juntó su toalla para ponérsela.

-Azize…- dijo él observándola mientras también anudaba su toalla a la cintura.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

-Te amo…

-Yo también… me alegra que hayas regresado…- dijo Azize y sonrió antes de acomodar su cabello y salir del baño.

Azize sintió que algo de esperanza en recuperarlo había, sobre todo luego de que él le prometiera que hablarían, en un momento más propicio. Inspiró hondo y salió hacia su habitación, a esperarlo, porque cuando él regresara, quizá tendría la dicha de dormir en sus brazos, como hacía años no ocurría...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima historia!**


End file.
